


naba gelyo 18

by sexypinky2



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, no english, personal use, somali
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-05
Updated: 2012-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 23:03:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2086455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexypinky2/pseuds/sexypinky2





	naba gelyo 18

In kastoo uu shaki uu ku saabsan nadaafad biyaha, Jaime harraadsanaa oo ku filan ma u daryeeli. Isagu wuxuu isu dejiyeen huurigii sidii guri dhulka cabbay ilaa buuxa.

Brienne dhow jilba iyo sidoo kale wax cabbay, in kastoo ay iyada gacanta loo adeegsaday ka dhacey ilaa uu qayb ka.

"Ma doonayo in si March jidka oo dhan si ay magaalada sida askari ah cagta ee caadiga ah," Jaime lagu arkay.

"Waxaad lahaa oo dhan shilin baan ku lahaa," ayay tiri nuuga ah ku jawaabay. "Waxaan haystaa habka kale ee gaadiidka oo muuq lahayn., Ma aanan arag iyaga waxa aad ka soo qaadan."

"Waxay ma yeeleen. Ayaan ku riday duurka u hor waxaan ahaayeen gashaday. Beeraley busbus-fuuli jirtay Qaar ka mid ah ayaa xumaan doona, waxaa ku yaalla, shaki ku jirin."

"Waxaa ku soo noqon doonaan noo," ayay tidhi leh oo ruuxii ah smile a.

"Maya, waxaan dhihi lahaa waxaa fiican iyo si dhab ah baxeen," ayuu yiri, Cuncunka uu daanka bristly fikirayno, laakiin si tartiib ah si looga fogaado nabar. "Waxaan hubaa arrin aan mar kale ka heli karto. Geedaha dhacaa si la mid ah ka fiiri, xagga ka mid ah ku xiga."

"Ma waxa aan loogu tala galay."

"Sidaas waxa?"

"Kaliya in ... marka aad hoos u wax hab, oo lacag la'aan ah-halkii isagoo u jeexan aad ka soo, oo marar badan waxa ay leedahay hab dib-u-ah." Waxay ku tuureen dhugmo guraac, garbaha iyada faca yar ka hortagga uu xaqiraadda.

"Sidee aad u la yaab leh," ayuu yiri, go'aansan in aad u tur sida iyada oo loo diyaariyey for sii xun. "Waxaan ku farxi lahaa in ay soo dhaweyso gacan muggeed oo dahab ah ee marka uu go'aansado ilaa muujiyaan mar kale. Laakiin waxaan u maleynayaa inaan u socoto inay aqbalaan our qaddar in ay tagaan uu xilligan bulshada."

"Ma aaminsan tahay in qaddar?" Brienne yiri, weli leh garbaha daafaca, sida haddii ay la filayaa isaga tuurin wax iyada jihada. Ilaahyada jir ah oo cusub oo ka, taasi waxay ahayd Dadka Daadahee By mindi a. In uu noloshiisa qof weyn ay u noqon eryey by ninkii ku celcelis ahaan, laga yaabaa in laga filayaa, rag ahaayeen dadkuba waxay si caddaalad ah maqaar saar ka dib oo dhan. in kastoo uu u qiran kari. Laakiin weli ma ay aabaheyd abid iyada oo aan lagu muujiyey sida ilmo, daqiiqad ama laba jacayl? lahaa koray leh nooc kasta oo jacayl?

Wuxuu iyada ku weydiiyo halka a. Ma aha maanta.

"Destiny," ayuu yiri. "Waa eray ee gabdhaha. Salaamayaa, hadda oo aan ku doodi karaa." Waxa uu ahaa falsafada ku filan uu xilligan bulshada. Wuxuu sluiced biyo Madaxiisa. Wax jug, iyo dareemi leh faraha uu, ayuu helay wixii uu haystay oo buro dhabarka hareereeyeen by timaha matted. The-fucker riyaha wuxuu isaga siiyey hit wanaagsan. In kasta oo si cadaalad ah u ahaa geedka in madaxiisa la xiriirtay.

Wejigiisii oo isna intuu kor u soo baxay biyaha iyo ogaaday hadal isbedel iyada.

Markaasuu u fiirsaday, sidoo kale, ma maqlin wax, laakiin waxay u kaceen inay cagaheeda. Wuxuu arkay iyada ay hareerahooda fiiriyeen, ka dibna qabteen laan oo araggiisu kuwa a.

"Qof ayaa u baahan gargaar," ayaa ay tiri guryamaa, dhowr bangiga ka soo horjeeda ee webiga.

"Waxaan u baahan tahay caawimaad." Isagu wuxuu isu ilaa riixay suxulka oo uu, aad salaantid timaha qoyan baxay inuu indhihiisa. Waxay ahayd adag tahay inaad garatid waxa ay dhab ahaan ka socday. Wuxuu arki karin laba tirooyin kuwaas oo midkood legdinta, ama ... Xuquuqda baxay in la badallo. Si kastaba ha ahaatee, waxaa hadda ka ay dhibaato ahaa, wax kasta oo ay ahayd in uu uusan ka fekeri karaa in sababta Brienne doonayaan in ay ka qayb qaataan. Waxay xitaa haysan hub ah ee dhabta ah.

"Halkan jooga oo haddii aad ka cabsi qabtid," ayuu yiri Brienne. Tuullan dab iyada shaqaalaha cooshado, iyada oo lagu tuuray biyaha-gacmeed marayo.

Ayuu ka qalbi jeedasho, iyo dhaygag rajo at samada oo kale ay dhacdo in ay ahaayeen ku saabsan in lagu furo iyo isaga u dirto seef lahayd raadi dhibaatooyinka? Taasi waa sababta haweenka marnaba noqon karin siman yihiin tusmo leh ragga, kula qalbiyadooda u jilicsan, iyo madaxdii qabiilooyinka, xataa ka jilicsanaayeen.

Weli, wuxuu raacay.

Horeba shaqaalaha Brienne wareega uur by waqtiga kor buu u fuusho bangiga ka soo horjeeda; iyada oo aan labixin ahaa in ay su'aalo weydiin. Ninkii wuxuu yelped in xanuunka dhowr jeer uu ka fog gabadha ku dhacay, ka dibna aamusnaanta, ka dib markii laanta sameeyey oo xidhiidh la leh dhakadiisii. Waxa uu ku dhacay si dhinaca. Brienne isaga haraatinayaan.

Jaime ay suuxaan wejiga iyo winced-dhufo-RFLEXIVE, eeg iyada ayaa goolka.

Gabadhu waxay ahayd qaar ka mid ah Dadka Daadahee By hooseeyo-dhashay, ma sidaas jir ah, dhar Niil; grubby iyo weji u caddaatay sida jiiska, falgasha gadaal u, iyo dhaygag budhadh at Brienne.

"Waxaa jira," ayuu yiri Jaime. "Waxaad u badantahay in lagu dilay iyada buur caws laga sameyey jacaylka. Sidee og tahay in iyadu ma ay naftooda ay u raaxaystaan?"

Brienne awood isaga, iyo dulalka sankiisa jahawareer ah iyo daanka wxaba. "Waxay ahayd mid qabaw daran."

"Oo hadda, waxaana lagu qooyay." Jaime oo fadhiistay, la jiido labada kabaha iyo kuwii ee jeedo. "Si wanaagsan baad yeeshay. 'Cause ayaan hubin waxa ay noqon kartaa more xiiso badan ugu dhawdhaw ee dharka qoyan inta ka hadhay maalinta ma."

"Waa inaad dareen lahayn ee," Brienne isaga qudhiisu ka go'ay buundada masaafada u dhexeeya iyaga saddex ama afar talaabo, iyo la sheegay in uu dhegta: "Waxaan rabaa in aad u sheegto gabadha in hadda in aad leedahay lahaa by istaagay iyo waxba la samayn. "

Jaime soo jeestay calaacalaha ilaa. "Waxaan u taaganahay inaan lahaa by iyo waxba la samayn," ayuu yiri, Pontus Lundahl.

Gabadhii eegay waxaa ka mid ah iyaga si kale, wordless, weli waxaaga iyada Niil; torn.

"Waxaad arki, haddii uu yimaado, oo wuxuu ahaan doonaa inta aan xanaaqi ka badan ka hor."

Ninkii wuxuu u muuqday suuxsan yahay waqtiga, inta Dhaban ah, Kaltum Sh dhinaca madaxa.

"Waxaan Garan maayo isaga," ayuu yiri gabadha in cod xabeeb leh. "Waxaan ahaa in yar ka badan oo buurta ku raadinayaan riyo ah, oo markaas waa inuu ... ayuu iga weyn yimid. Ayaan ku orday, laakiin ..."

"Maalin Happy," ayuu yiri Jaime. "Waxa ay dhaqan wanaagsan ayaa loo sii raagayaan. Sacyigii back to riyaha aad., Waxaan waa in jidka, waa inaan, makaa dhigay?" Wuxuu siiyey Brienne ku dheygagid adag oo si ku aaddan Gaalnimo, mid. "Haddii ilmahaagu in dhacaya si ay leedahay, dib at gurigeeda, labo ganaax ah oo fardo iyo set oo ah seefo iyada jeclaan lahayd inaad na siiso soo dhibaatooyinka our?"

"Ma aanan arag aad qaadato wax dhibaato ah," Brienne guryamaa.

Wuxuu hayaa kabaha uu qoyan for iyada ka quruxbadan ka hor inta aadan dib u geliyeen.

"Waxaan leeyahay xayawaanka jirin," ayuu yiri gabadha indhaha wax khatar ah oo weyn. "Laakiin t'other ... waxaan ogahay waxay kadhici kartaa meel u lahaataa inaad hesho. Aan badan, waxaan ku tusi doonaa."

Jaime iyo Brienne ku badelay Ragooda.

"Destiny," ayuu yiri. "Better keeno laan."

Maydadka ayaa ku ursaday aad u xun.

Waxaa jiray laba iyaga ah ee wada tuureen howd ilaaliyo, waxayna ahayd adagtahay in la sheego meesha ka mid ah bilaabay iyo kuwa kale oo ka tagay off.

Brienne hungaaeada lama filaan ah. Gabadhii lahaa caqli leh oo ku filan in ay farta iyo ku sii fogaan ah more ixtiraam leh. Jihada The dabaysha.

Jaime arki karin ilaa isaga waxay ahayd in la soo qaado wixii hub noqon kara iyaga oo leh. La yaab ma aha, mid kale jirin wareeriyay, inkasta oo ay markii hore ku turunturoodeen, meydadkooda ka.

Waxa uu qabtay wuxuu kaga afuufay neeftii iyo Ra'iisul in ku dhow, iyadoo la isticmaalayo oo uu cagta sii riixdo lugta la shaqayn jiray qurmay ka weyn. Waxaa soo galay magaalada xagal aan dabiici ahayn. Ah, waxaa jiray seef. Suunka ahaa wiiqay in kallana. Si tartiib ah ayuu u soo jiidayaa mindi ku.

Brienne sameeyey sanqadh funny ee xagga dambe ee qoorta iyada.


End file.
